


It's My Job To Protect You

by awhitehead17



Series: TimKon Week 2020 [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, But he's trying, Fluff, Guardian Angels, Kon is Tim's Guardian Angel, Kon's not very good at his job, M/M, Nightmares, Pre-Slash, Supernatural Creatures, TimKon Week 2020, day three, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awhitehead17/pseuds/awhitehead17
Summary: Kon's been assigned to a human called Tim Drake. His job is to make sure his ass stays alive, to make sure he’s well and plodding along through life making the most of it as he can, only Tim makes his job a million times harder because he's what they call a vigilante.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: TimKon Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739500
Comments: 28
Kudos: 99
Collections: TimKon Week





	It's My Job To Protect You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I'm publishing this for my fill for day three of TimKon Week 2020. The prompts were Supernatural Creatures or Smut. 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

“Again?”

“Yeah I know. This is the fourth time this year and it’s only April!”

“You do realise you’re supposed to look after your human right, to not let them get hurt or anything.”

“Yes, thank you Kara, I am aware of this. I just happen to pull the short straw and get assigned a human who likes to run head first into danger.”

Kon sighs and rubs a hand over his face as he observes the human sleeping on the bed in front of him. His torso was wrapped up in bandages, he had a nasty bruise forming around his right eye, a split lip and his left wrist was in a cast.

This happened to be the fourth time his human has ended up injured this year. The first time was because of a broken ankle, the second was because of a concussion, the third was because of a stab wound which then got infected and now this.

His human, Tim Drake, was what they call a vigilante. While Kon absolutely admires the gut this guy has to do a job like that, it frustrates him to no end. He’s been assigned to Tim to make sure his ass stays alive, to make sure he’s well and plodding along through life making the most of it as he can. While Kon can’t actually force him to make decisions he just helps where he can, that’s his job as Tim’s Guardian Angel

However his job is a whole lot harder than other Guardian Angel’s because this asshole likes to put himself in danger, unfortunately it comes with the job he’s doing.

He glances at Kara, a fellow Guardian Angel, and asks, “Was there a reason you’ve come to see me or no?”

“Yes actually. Kal wants a word with you. He’s caught wind of what happened tonight, just be prepared, he’s not happy with you.” She says gravely.

Kon frowns, “Great, this is going to be fun then isn’t it?”

She reaches out and pats his shoulder before turning away, “It’ll be fine.” With no more words she disappears into thin air like she was never there in the first place. Kon blinks at the space she had been occupying before turning his attention back to Tim.

It looked like the teenager was fast asleep and would be for the rest of the night so, content with his state Kon prepares himself to leave but stops in his tracks when a whimper comes from Tim. Kon pauses and watches him, he starts twisting in his sheets and mummering pleas underneath his breath.

A nightmare. Tim was having a nightmare. These unfortunately were not new, especially with his human. While out doing his job Tim see all kinds of horrid and traumatic things which Kon really wishes he could protect him from, regrettably he can’t just stop Tim from doing these sort of things, all he can do is pick up the pieces afterwards.

He walks over to Tim’s beside, the human was now beginning to whimper loudly and almost painfully, his face was scrunched up in his sleep and his hands were clenching the bedsheets tightly. Kon reaches forward, placing his hand over Tim’s forehead and starts using his power to calm him down, to help relieve his mind from the nightmare he was having.

Tim slowly starts to calm down and relax, his body goes limp and sinks into the mattress it was on, his facial features relax and the whimpering stops with a sigh. Kon stays by his side, with his hand on Tim’s head, for a couple of minutes just to be sure he’s chased away the nightmare and that’ll allow Tim to have a peaceful sleep.

Once he was satisfied that Tim will this time stay asleep and not be disturbed he makes his leave.

Later that night he finds himself in front of an angry Kal-el, which was not a good thing. Kal-el was basically in charge, along with a couple others, of most Guardian Angels, not all but most of them. He’s what humans would call a ‘manager’.

And right now Kon was the main focus of his attention and he was not happy.

“Kon-el this is the fourth time this year that your assigned human has been injured. I assigned you a human because I thought you were ready, this isn’t how you’re supposed to do your job!”

Kon glares at him, just because he’s in charge doesn’t mean Kon’s afraid to speak his mind, “Well have you met Tim? He’s batshit crazy, like literally! As Bruce Wayne's GA you really should know what it’s like, trying to keep vigilante’s safe -as humans would put it- is like finding a needle in a haystack!”

Kal glares back at him, straightening his posture and crossing his arms over his chest to be more intimidating. “You’re right, I do know what it’s like but that doesn’t mean you have an excuse. If he ends up injured again, then I’ll have no choice but to take you away and assign another GA to him.”

“That’s not fair!” He exclaims. “You can’t do that!”

Kal isn’t impressed with his outburst. “I can and I will.”

“The only other way I can look after him is if I go and be there with him. I have a better chance of keeping him safe if I can physically be with him. But you won’t allow that!”

The other angel considers him for a moment, he stays silent like he’s debating something inside of his head and Kon waits anxiously, wondering what he’s coming up with. “So what you’re saying is that if I allow you to create a human vessel, you’ll be able to keep Tim Drake safe from harm more than what you have been already?”

Well that wasn’t exactly what Kon was saying but if it means keeping Tim as his human then he’ll go with it. “Yes?”

Kal stares at him coolly, “Fine. 12 weeks. You have 12 weeks in human time to make sure he doesn’t drastically get injured, or _killed_ , to prove your ability to keep him safe from harm so you can continue your job as a GA. Do you understand?”

It takes Kon a moment to answer because seriously? Is this actually happening? He realises after a moment that he’s actually got to answer and starts rapidly nodding, “Yes sir. That’s fine. I’ll prove that I am perfectly capable of looking after a human.”

“We’ll see.” He doesn’t sound convinced. “Now go, you’re dismissed.”

Kon wastes no time in leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really tempted to carry this on as a bigger story where their relationship develops into a friendship and then onwards. Would people be interested in this if I was to continue it? Please feel free to let me know! 
> 
> I know that it's not slash in this particular story, so apologies on that. Also funny story I've had this written since like the end or March, so before the prompts for the week was even announced. I had a long debate on whether to keep this story for the week or make my Werewolf Au the story instead. Obviously I went with this one in the end. 
> 
> Anyway despite how short it is, I hope you all enjoyed it! :D


End file.
